Campaña de Navidad
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU Desde hace tiempo, Keith vive a la fuga, cuando de quien realmente huye es de sí mismo. Cuando empieza a trabajar en el supermercado Voltron lo hace para pagar la costosa reparación de su vehículo, inservible. No podría imaginarse que allí encontraría amistad, el amor, la reconciliación con su pasado, consigo mismo y lo más importante: un hogar, al fin/Cameos de The Raven Cycle
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Voltron: Legendary Defender. Henrietta y la hermosísima Gangsey que harán sus apariciones esporádicas son mi tributo a mi amado The Raven Cycle de Maggie Stiefvater. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.

Este es un regalo de navidad a mi Trashcan, mis queridas **DianaDeLore** y **FromTheFuture**. Espero poder publicar el resto de capítulos en el periodo navideño.

* * *

 **CAMPAÑA DE NAVIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Keith llevaba años viviendo solo, huyendo. No se daba cuenta de que hacía mucho que no le quedaban razones por las que hacerlo. Para empezar, ya había cumplido los dieciocho; los servicios sociales no irían a por él. Podría intentar asentarse en un lugar, buscar un trabajo más estable que le permitiera ganar un poco más. No sería joven para siempre, no podría permitirse llevar aquella vida _ad eternum_.

Sin embargo, aquellas ideas todavía no pasaban por su mente, y si acabó teniendo un contrato indefinido en aquel supermercado no fue ni por voluntad propia ni siguiendo un plan preestablecido. Fue, como la mayoría de las cosas que le sucedían, por culpa de su mala cabeza.

Estaba recorriendo la interestatal cuando en un punto indeterminado entre Virginia y Virginia Occidental el motor de su pickup empezó a hacer un ruido que se iba tornando en estruendo conforme iba tomando la salida para llegar a la primera población con un taller mecánico que encontrara. Le tocó empujar cuando acababa de pasar el cartel que anunciaba que estaba entrando en Henrietta.

Por suerte, uno de los primeros edificios con los que se encontró resultó llamarse Boyd's Garage; el mecánico lo detectó desde la distancia y le ayudó a entrar el vehículo en el taller. Hablaron un poco, tan sólo lo justo y necesario. Adam, así se llamaba el empleado, no era en absoluto desagradable pero sí parco de palabras. Aquello le gustó a Keith, que no era dado a conversaciones que no iban a parar a ningún lado, mucho menos con desconocidos.

Antes de que Adam desapareciera bajo el automóvil, le comentó:

—Hay un supermercado un poco más adelante, si necesitas comprar algo —dijo, supuso que advirtiendo que vivía en la carretera—. Y un poco más lejos está la pizzería Nino's.

—¿Pizzería? —se preguntó Keith, puesto que a aquellas horas poca gente gustaría de tomar una pizza.

—Henrietta es pequeño, no hay muchos bares ni restaurantes. En Nino's tienen de todo y está muy bien. Si te decides a probarlo, puedes decirle a Blue que vas de mi parte.

x.X.x

Tras comer un poco (y desde luego, pizza no) y lo más importante, asearse en el baño, Keith volvió a Boyd's para recibir malas noticias. Una serie de preguntas de Adam fueron, una por una, siendo respondidas afirmativamente por Keith. Su Chevy pickup del 63 le llevaba tiempo avisándole pero él no se había dado cuenta.

—Para serte completamente sincero. Podría reparártelo, que me llevaría todo un día y por consiguiente costaría su precio. Pero podría durarte ¿un mes? Tiene pinta de que la utilizas mucho y no para distancias cortas. En esas condiciones duraría aún menos.

Keith le dijo que estaba en lo cierto, y que prosiguiera por medio de un gesto. No le gustaba para nada por donde iba aquello. Ya de por sí no creía tener el dinero para la reparación, mucho menos para…

—Hoy has estado a punto de reventar por completo el motor. Los amortiguadores son inexistentes desde hace demasiado… la caja de cambios está también en sus últimas. Es una pena porque este modelo es un clásico, por eso creo que…

—No quiero venderla y comprarme algo nuevo —nuevo no era realmente la palabra. Algo le decía que Adam y él hablaban el mismo lenguaje ¿qué hacía si no un chico de instituto trabajando ahí a las horas que todos estarían tomando sus meriendas y haciendo sus deberes tranquilamente? Para ellos la expresión "comprar algo nuevo" implicaba nuevo para ellos, pero quinta mano para el resto.

—Se podrían reemplazar por piezas nuevas. Pero si te pones a hacer el esfuerzo, serían muchas. Además de lo que ya te he hablado. Por último si ya lo has arreglado todo estaría la chapa y pintura y también ¿tapicería? El volante desde nuevo está para cambiar. Pero claro, esto último sólo sería la guinda del pastel.

—Un pastel de muchísimo dinero, ¿no?

Adam asintió con tristeza en los ojos. Pero no condescendencia.

—¿Podrías presupuestarme _grosso modo_ a cuánto ascendería la cifra? Obviamente sé que no voy a poder pagarla ahora mismo, pero sería por hacerme a la idea de cuánto debo ganar para tenerlo.

—Claro, podría dártelo mañana o pasado. Tendría que contactar primero con varios talleres para ver de dónde podría obtener las piezas…

—Claro —dijo Keith—. ¿Sabes de un sitio donde pudiera pasar la noche?

Que fuera el más barato venía implícito en la pregunta. Adam se lo dijo y Keith se marchó. A pie, evidentemente.

Henrietta era tal y como se lo había imaginado al divisar la placa de entrada. Mientras paseaba por él se hacía a la idea de que, si encontraba un trabajo, se quedaría un tiempo por allí. ¿Cuánto sería necesario para pagar la deuda? La respuesta se la daría Adam. Aquel lugar no tenía pinta de tener demasiados lugares donde podría encontrar un puesto de trabajo… entonces recordó el supermercado del que le había hablado Adam. Llegó a él justo después de que pasaran por su lado un BMW y un Mitsubishi que tenían toda la pinta de estar haciendo una carrera. Aunque el Mitsubishi iba primero desde hacía rato, el BMW le adelantó y Keith estaba seguro de que acabaría ganando.

x.X.x

Aquél había sido un día pésimo, pero parecía que después de todo el destino tenía un as escondido bajo la manga. A veces la vida quiere sonreírte un poco, incluso cuando te llamas Keith Kogane.

—Has llegado en el momento justo. Nuestra anterior empleada dimitió la semana pasada sin avisar, justo ahora que vamos a tener más trabajo por la llegada de la campaña navideña —le explicó la jefa de personal, una chica un poco más mayor que él que se llamaba Allura.

Keith recordó que estaban en noviembre, y que había gente que se preparaba la navidad con meses de antelación. Tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos y mostrar expresión de fastidio.

—Necesitaríamos que entrases a trabajar mañana mismo. El trabajo empieza a acumularse, y éste es el supermercado más grande de Henrietta.

—Pero… ¿qué puesto tendría? No me lo has especificado.

—Pues un poco de todo, Keith. Cuando hay mucha cola tenemos que abrir más cajas, por lo que a veces no descartes que te tocará hacerlo. Por lo general tendrás que ordenar los pasillos, poner precios, sacar cosas del almacén… y obviamente, ayudar a los clientes que te lo pidan. Eso primordialmente. Una vez cada dos semanas toca hacer inventario, que son los sábados por la noche.

No terminaba de gustarle el hecho de que tuviera tanto trato con el público, por lo general Keith aceptaba trabajos en fábricas o almacenes, incluso había tenido brevemente un trabajo de transportista. Pero suponía que no podía exigir mucho más ni esperarse algo mejor en aquel pueblo. Acabaron firmando el contrato. Si no se tratara de Keith, cualquiera se habría alegrado, sin embargo él puso mala cara cuando le entregaron su camiseta roja con la placa en la que acababan de imprimir su nombre.

* * *

Al siguiente día tuvo que enfrentarse en primer lugar con Coran, que era el supervisor y el tío de Allura (entonces entendió Keith cómo aquella chica tan joven, si bien muy competente, podía ser ya jefa. El negocio era familiar), que le dio una larguísima charla sobre el negocio, y en concreto de su puesto. Le vendió aquello como si poner una lata de tomate 20 grados para un lado pudiese suponer la caída del mercado y el cataclismo mundial. Pero no le importaba, mientras que el trabajo se limitase a hacer él sus cosas a solas, lo haría bien y poniéndole empeño. Eso sí, tener a Coran todo el día detrás de él ya anticipaba que posiblemente acabaría con sus nervios. No se despegaba de su espalda y no paraba de decirle tanto lo que hacía bien como lo que hacía mal a través de aquel espeso bigote naranja. Esperaba que sólo fuese cosa del primer día… tampoco tendría que aprender tantas cosas, ¿no?

Después de la pausa para el almuerzo, que por suerte pudo hacer a solas (ya que salió pitando del supermercado para no tener que relacionarse con nadie más), creía que Coran le dejaría en paz, pero entonces le sorprendió diciéndole:

—Es importante que aprendas a pasar la mopa del modo adecuado. Puede parecer que estos suelos son muy sencillos, pero no —concluyó con un gesto exagerado, como todos los que hacía aquel hombre.

—¿También tendré que limpiar? —de aquello Allura no le había dicho nada.

—Sólo los suelos, descuida. En realidad pocas veces, porque irá por turnos. Te asignaré el último en la rotación, para que puedas ver durante días cómo lo hacen tus compañeros. Realmente es muy importante conocer bien la técnica. Pero hoy te enseñaré yo… Oh, espera. Llegan los empleados del turno de la tarde. Quédate aquí familiarizándote con nuestros productos.

Viendo lo plasta que era, seguramente se pasaría un buen rato asignando a los empleados las tareas de la tarde o hablándoles del correcto posicionamiento de sus placas con el nombre (Keith había hecho como que la olvidaba, pero como no podía ser de otra forma, el supervisor se había dado cuenta y se la había puesto "10 centímetros bajo la línea imaginaria del cuello, ni uno más ni uno menos") de modo que se puso a la tarea de ordenar aquel pasillo perfectamente para que Coran viera que era competente y lo dejara al fin en paz.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando él estaba subido a una escalera para alcanzar a sacar los productos de la última balda que habían quedado relegados al fondo y ponerlos después en los lugares más accesibles para que se compraran antes. Sentido común, según Keith. Márketing de Coran, según… estaba claro según quién—. Soy Lance McLain y Allura es mía. He venido a advertirte. No intentes nada con ella.

—Mientras me dé los cheques con lo acordado a final de mes, Allura no me interesa —dijo sin preocuparse en girarse a ver quién le hablaba ni nada. No valía la pena. Por la voz sabía que era un niñato que estaría contratado por las tardes y se creería todo un adulto trabajador porque estaba ahorrando para comprarse una moto que hiciera mucho ruido y conquistar con ella a muchas chicas (esta vez sí que rodó los ojos, era inevitable).

—No te creo. Te vigilaré.

Keith bajó las escaleras, y cuando las estaba moviendo para hacer hueco descubrió que el chico que debía ser Lance seguía ahí, mirándole. Al hacer contacto visual y tras una expresión de asombro el otro chico le dijo:

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Con ese peinado… si puede llamársele así, no puedes conseguir nada con ella. Allura tiene mucho gusto… por algo está loca por mí —mostró una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

—Si está tan _supuestamente_ loca por ti como _tú_ dices —Keith ya estaba subiéndose de nuevo a las escaleras para seguir con lo suyo—, ¿para qué vienes a decirme nada? Si no tiene ojos para nadie más…

—Ehh… yo… —Keith sonrió sin ser visto, había dejado al charlatán sin palabras—. Pues lo digo para que no te lleves un chasco, nada más. Para que no gastes tus esfuerzos durante meses en vano. No serías al primero que le pasa…

—¿Estás hablando de ti mismo? —Dijo Keith, bajando de la escalera y tomando nota de que en aquella balda deberían reponerla.

—¿De mí…? Espero que no estés insinuando…

Justo cuando la conversación iba a subir de nivel de gravedad, Coran llegó al pasillo y les localizó.

—McLain, se había marchado antes de que le diese la pauta… pero, si está ayudando a Kogane… me parece muy buena iniciativa. Justo iba a decir que lamentablemente debo irme a una reunión con los distribuidores, así que debía dejarle solo. Pero es estupendo si está con McLain. Le avisaré a la señorita Allura de que es su nuevo tutor asignado durante sus dos semanas de prueba.

A ambos chicos se les desencajaron las mandíbulas y Coran lo interpretó mal:

—Por supuesto, todos los días en los que yo esté aquí pasaré a comprobar que todo está yendo como debería. Eso sí, McLain —se aclaró la voz—, un buen tutor sabe enseñar al mismo tiempo que cumple con sus propias tareas. Usted, en cambio, parecía demasiado centrado en las proporciones de la retaguardia de nuestro nuevo empleado. Espero que sepa seguir con las tareas de su puesto, de lo contrario… ya saben. Buenas tardes.

—Así que todo este rollito con Allura era… ¿qué? ¿Excusas baratas para mirarme e intentar algo conmigo? Menudo pervertido… —Keith soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No puedes hacer caso a Coran… Es un viejo verde. Y lo de Allura es verdad… estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mí, sólo que…

—¿Aún no lo sabe? —apuntó Keith con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Aún no lo admite —le corrigió Lance.

—¿Piensas hacer algo o seguir corroborando lo que ha dicho Coran? — Keith se agachó para seguir con su tarea de ordenación.

—Claro, claro… ya me pongo con lo mío.

—Sólo para que lo tengas claro, Lance —dijo de pronto Keith, después de mucho rato en silencio, ya habían cambiado incluso de pasillo—. No eres para nada mi tipo.

—¿Y a mí eso qué me importa? Ya te he dicho que voy a por todas con Allura.

—Eso espero —murmuró en respuesta.

A ninguno se les pasó por alto que ninguno de los dos había negado ni puesto como excusa que no les atrajesen los hombres en primer lugar. Habrían sido las mayores mentiras de todas las que se habían dicho aquella tarde.

La verdad les acabaría llegando… a su debido tiempo.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, si bien esto sólo era una introducción, una especie de justificación de por qué Keith acaba en Henrietta. La acción comienza en el siguiente. Por favor, manténganse conectados y a la espera (que espero que no sea mucha) ;)_

 _ **N** os **v** emos en el **o** tro **l** ado._


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **1 de diciembre**

Lance le sacaba de quicio. Ya lo había hecho el mismo día en que se conocieron, pero la situación sólo se había agravado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Tal vez el hecho de que durante aquellas dos semanas se suponía que debía ser su sombra lo había empeorado todo. Para empezar, estaba aquella bravuconería suya tan irritante. Cualquier chica que se cruzara por su camino acababa recibiendo sus atenciones. Se pasaba los días contándole sus cuitas amorosas o lo interesantes eran las chicas que entraban al local, como si a Keith le interesaran aquellos datos. Las únicas que le caían bien a Keith eran Pidge y Shay, las cajeras, porque eran amables con él y no se metían en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera le causaban interés. A Allura… la tenía atravesada de tanto que Lance le hablaba de ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que siempre se creía el mejor, cuando claramente no era el caso. Cuestionaba los métodos de Keith casi por vicio (no se daba cuenta de que sucedía exactamente lo mismo a la inversa). Y siempre trataba de engancharle a hacer retos estúpidos. En definitiva, le impedía cumplir con el que era su principal propósito: dedicarse a su trabajo y nada más.

Absolutamente nada más.

Y sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, cuando Keith llegaba a la habitación que había alquilado (un lugar diminuto que tenía lo mínimo, una pequeña habitación sobre la iglesia del pueblo) y se tumbaba en la cama dispuesto a descansar, a la hora de aliviar sus pasiones, durante los últimos días lo había hecho pensando en Lance. Suponía conocer el porqué: para empezar, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, el chico tenía un físico interesante. Lance. Piel morena y bronceada, ojos azules que se oscurecían cuando se molestaba. Lance, delicado y esbelto, sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Por otra parte, su actitud era sumamente molesta hasta el punto de que no había cosa que a Keith no se le antojara más que callarle de la forma más rápida y placentera que se le ocurría. Luego, era evidente que nunca lo había hecho con un chico, y aun así estaba claramente interesado, hasta el punto de que Keith estaba seguro de que el consumo de porno gay de Lance había aumentado exponencialmente desde que compartían turno juntos. Había visto las miradas que le lanzaba, incluso había notado que a veces se le ponía a hablar de chicas para disipar sus verdaderos pensamientos; aquélla era su estrategia y excusa. Lo tenía calado. Sabía que si se decidía a hacerlo, a la mínima que se le insinuara, el menor cedería. Estaba tan fácil, y hacía demasiado que Keith no estaba con nadie… pero no. Ya tenía las facturas del taller que debía pagar, no sólo del coche, sino también del alojamiento. En aquel trabajo cobraría una suma decente. Era indefinido y no se estaba tan mal en aquel lugar. Quería pasar un tiempo allí, y si follaba con Lance… sabía que querría marcharse inmediatamente después para no volver a verle la cara. De modo que durante el día se controlaba. Pero por la noche pensaba en todo lo que no había podido pensar en hacerle y más.

Pero ya era demasiado, no podía más. Su autocontrol no era tan bueno como él desearía. Por ello, Keith decidió ir aquella noche (pues al siguiente día no tendría que madrugar) a un bar. No debía ser el único al que le atrajesen los hombres en aquel lugar por muy pequeño que fuera el pueblo, ¿cierto? Desde luego que no. Estaba Lance, ansioso como nadie, aunque evidentemente descartado por razones anteriormente mentadas. Estaba también Adam, aunque por sus visitas al taller ya le había quedado claro que tenía novio y precisamente no era de los que compartían. Al menos no con él.

Sería demasiada mala suerte haber conocido ya a todo el conjunto de población queer de Henrietta, ¿no?

Por suerte no fue así. Cuando llegó al local, lo supo en seguida. En la barra había una pareja, chico y chica, que miraban con ansiedad a su alrededor. Él hizo evidente su interés en él, y cuando fue al baño, el por el momento todavía desconocido ya le había seguido:

—No me interesa tener nada con ella —le anunció, pues le veía clara la pregunta, y Keith prefería aclarar las cosas siempre de antemano.

—Ya me había dado esa impresión —sonrió—. No tengo ningún problema en no tener que compartirte con nadie. Por cierto, me llamo Rolo.

—Keith —dijo y rápidamente lo agarró del rostro para, prácticamente de forma literal, comerle la boca.

Pasados unos instantes, el otro chico le puso una mano en el pecho para separarse de él.

—No puedo decir que no me haya gustado, de hecho, me da muchas ganas de más. Pero aquí en estos baños tan sucios… no.

Keith asintió. Él mismo compartía su opinión, si bien en aquella ocasión la impaciencia había podido con sus estándares. Quedaron en que Keith se quedaría afuera mientras Rolo pactaba lo que tuviera que pactar (le interesaba bien poco a Keith aquello) con su amiga. Sin embargo se vio obligado a decirle que, por desgracia, no tenía vehículo donde esperarle. Por aquellas fechas y de noche, en el exterior hacía demasiado frío como para poder esperar un tiempo indeterminado de forma gratuita.

—Toma mis llaves —le ofreció sin dudar Rolo—. Métete en mi coche, no te vayas a helar. Es un Dodge Challenger verde pistacho. En cuanto pueda me uniré a ti.

—¿Confías tu coche a un desconocido? —enarcó una ceja. Admitía que en cuestiones de confianza él era el menos indicado para hablar, pero no creía que muchos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer eso.

—Ya te he confiado mi orgasmo, algo mucho más importante para mí en mi opinión. Espero que valga la pena —dijo, colocando una mano sobre la entrepierna de Keith, que con todo aquello y la falta de acción durante tanto tiempo ya había empezado a despertarse.

Rolo tardó unos veinte minutos en salir del local. Entró por la puerta del piloto y sin perder ni un segundo más giró las llaves que ya estaban puestas en el contacto. De esta forma, el coche comenzó a moverse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que alguien les seguía.

Lance había estacionado su vehículo no muy lejos del Dodge de Nyma. Estaba leyendo los mensajes que le habían llegado al móvil mientras conducía cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo la presencia de Keith que se le aproximaba,. En seguida descubrió que en realidad no se le acercaba a él, sino al Dodge; y no se limitó a eso, sino que también entró en él. Se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto mientras Lance trataba de cerrar la boca desencajada a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Él y Nyma…? No podía creerlo. Él lo había intentado en más de una ocasión con la chica y siempre había sido rechazado. ¿Qué podía tener Keith que no tuviera él?

Decidió quedarse a esperar a ver qué sucedía. Al rato quien se subió al Dodge no fue Nyma, sino el que era su íntimo amigo o tal vez amigo íntimo, Rolo. Y de nuevo sin saber por qué, cuando vio que arrancaban Lance también lo hizo. Comenzó a seguirles sin haberlo pretendido, sin pensar la verdadera razón de sus actos, sin siquiera detenerse a buscar una excusa a su comportamiento.

Al principio todo fue muy rápido, de una forma un tanto brutal. Parecía que aquello iba a durar apenas unos pocos minutos, o al menos ésa fue la impresión que le dio al todavía inexperto Lance. En cuanto habían salido del vehículo Keith y Rolo habían comenzado a devorar sus bocas mutuamente y a tocarse con ansia mientras caminaban y llegaban a su destino, que acabó siendo la primera pared con la que dieron y en la que Keith apoyó su espalda. La boca de Rolo se le despegó al instante de hacerlo, como si los mecanismos del engranaje hubiesen hecho clic. De la garganta de Keith surgió un gemido que rozaba el gruñido en señal de protesta pero rápidamente mudó a la sorpresa. Rolo no había perdido el tiempo y le había bajado la ropa lo suficiente como para atrapar su nuevo premio con los labios. Mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba Lance se imaginaba cómo se sentiría él de estar en aquella posición. Aquello era lo único que podía ver Lance, además de las expresiones faciales de Keith, que eran en su opinión una auténtica obra de arte.

No pasó mucho tiempo, aunque realmente no sabía cuánto, pero lo importante era que no fue el suficiente y por eso Keith de nuevo respondió con una protesta, si bien se repuso rápidamente. Rolo se había separado de él para ponerse contra la pared, dándole la espalda al otro chico. Cuando estaba completamente en la posición deseada ya tenía los pantalones bajados (al parecer no llevaba ropa interior); todos los movimientos de Rolo estaban perfectamente combinados, como si siguieran un plan preestablecido.

Las siguientes palabras de Keith dejaron sin aliento a Lance, que no se las esperaba en absoluto. Sabía que en realidad lo conocía poco y mal, pero nunca se lo habría imaginado tan directo:

—¿Tan ansioso estás de que te parta el culo? ¿No quieres ni que te coma un poco la polla antes?

—No te imaginaba que fueras de ésos.

—Vaya si lo soy —dijo con una sonrisa justo antes de demostrarlo.

De nuevo, Lance podía ver poco, pero su imaginación siempre había sido grande. Conocía los labios de Keith, se había fijado en ellos tal vez demasiado a lo largo de los últimos días, así que no le costaba demasiado visualizarlos haciendo lo que debía estar haciendo… sólo que no a Rolo, claro que no, sino a él mismo. Sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha se había deslizado por dentro de su ropa. La podía sentir perfectamente, pero no quiso actuar en contra de sus instintos. "De perdidos, al río", como reza el dicho.

—Para —pidió momentos después Rolo, casi una exigencia. Había tenido las manos en la cabeza de Keith, y ahora le tiraba del cabello—. Ya que sabes comer muy bien… come ahora tu premio.

—¿No será el tuyo? —preguntó mientras veía a Rolo girarse de nuevo. Tan pronto como estaba en posición, pasó a comer el segundo plato de la noche.

Fue cuando consideró finalizada su tarea que Lance logró ver lo que en el fondo tanto había estado esperando. Keith se levantó y sus pantalones, que seguían desabrochados, le cayeron. De este modo, mientras caminaba para reencontrarse con su chaqueta y de ésta sacar el condón que se puso a continuación, el _voyeur_ obtuvo una visión completa del cuerpo desnudo del chico.

Rolo era exigente, y entre cada una de las embestidas que recibía, entre gemido y gemido, gustaba de marcar el ritmo.

—Más adentro… más fuerte… oh así… justo así, sigue… no, no me toques, no quiero correrme todavía… ahh…

—Pues yo sí que voy a hacerlo —musitó las mismas palabras que tenía Lance en mente.

—No, nada de eso —le respondió bruscamente, y bruscamente se acabó separando de él. Después, volvió a la cordialidad, se giró para besarle y acariciarle el cuello—. Aguanta un poco más. Haz que dure. Haz que sea mucho mejor.

—Entonces suéltame —replicó Keith también de forma áspera, aunque después Lance entendió por qué.

Rolo soltó una risita burlona. Keith se dejó caer en el raído sofá que le quedaba más cerca. Inspiró profundamente para conseguir serenarse. Finalmente dijo:

—Vale, venga, sigamos.

—No te levantes —Rolo había tenido una idea—. Me pondré encima de ti.

De este modo comenzó el siguiente asalto. Hubo un par más, pero al final fue Keith quien, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Lance, asumió su "derrota":

—Voy a correrme. Lo necesito —anunció, justo antes de arremeter de forma mucho más frenética contra su acompañante, clavándole las uñas en la cintura, pues lo tenía ahora tumbado en el sofá boca arriba.

Esta vez Rolo no protestó. Anteriormente le había estado picando, le había dicho que él sabía aguantar mucho más con Nyma, que estaba mil veces más buena que él y cosas por el estilo. Tal vez él estuviera igual de ansioso.

El profundo gañido orgásmico de Keith hizo que Lance también eyaculara, esta vez sin haberlo anticipado. Otra vez.

No se quedó a ver qué sucedía después. Y es que de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo vergonzoso de toda aquella situación. Se recolocó la ropa rápidamente y corrió, sin pararse a pensar en si salía de forma disimulada o no, hasta volver a su coche. Arrancó, recorrió varios kilómetros hasta llegar a su casa. Fue directo a hacer que de la alcachofa de la ducha surgieran témpanos que cayeran sobre su piel.

 **Así fue como aquella noche Keith logró calmar sus apetitos. Mientras tanto, los de Lance no hicieron otra cosa más que aumentar.**

* * *

 **2 de diciembre**

Al día siguiente, Keith estaba un poco más relajado que de costumbre, debía admitirlo. De normal era muy consciente del momento en que comenzaba el turno de tarde, pues era cuando Lance aparecía para hacer su vida un poco más tormentosa. En esta ocasión las horas le habían pasado un poco más rápidas, y por eso cuando estaba poniendo alarmas a las cajas de licores y llegó un chico a su lado le saludó con una sonrisa (o lo más similar a una, aquella mueca que tenía destinada a los clientes. Coran le había insistido mucho en ese aspecto).

—Hola —dijo Lance, ¿sobresaltado?

—Oh… eres tú —dijo, volviendo a su ceño fruncido habitual.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —enarcó una ceja.

—Ehm… ¿no? Pero creía que eras un cliente, o peor, Coran.

—Ah… vale.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro —le respondió de una forma que a Keith le resultó demasiado sospechosa, pero mientras le dejara tranquilo ¿qué más le daba a él?

—Claro.

De este modo, siguieron con las tareas que tenían asignadas. Fue un turno mucho más silencioso que de costumbre y lo habría seguido siendo de no ser porque Allura les envió a cajas, ya que al parecer toda Henrietta se había puesto de acuerdo para ir a comprar a la misma hora. Esto supuso que tuvieran que interactuar más, ya que Keith nunca había estado realmente en el puesto de cajero él sólo. Sin embargo fue él quien se giró para comprobar qué le sucedía a Lance cuando escuchó que le decían:

—Perdona, me parece que me has cobrado mal.

Era Rolo. Lance había estado raro toda la tarde, Keith lo había notado. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que sabía cómo era. Pero ahora, con Rolo (que por otra parte… menuda casualidad aquélla), estaba aún más extraño. Especialmente nervioso o algo así.

—Ocurre algo, ¿McLain? —Allura ya había llegado allí. Allura, que siempre veía cualquier pequeño error. Por eso Keith decidió girarse y centrarse en su labor. Allura ayudó a Lance a solucionar el problema y Rolo se fue sin dirigir ni una mirada a Keith, justo como él había deseado.

—¿Estás bien? —se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándole mientras se cambiaban en los vestuarios.

—¿Qué? Sí.

—Perdona… supongo que estaba siendo tan entrometido como no quiero que la gente sea con mis asuntos —dijo mientras se terminaba de cerrar la cazadora—. Hasta mañana.

—Espera —Lance le puso una mano en el brazo—. Es que…

—¿Sí? —Keith miró la mano de Lance, que seguía sobre él.

—Pues es que… resulta que ayer… ayer me acosté con Allura. Y no sé cómo actuar ahora. Me dijo que hiciésemos como si no hubiera sucedido pero ella sabe actuar tan fría y yo, ya sabes, soy muy caliente —concluyó con una sonrisa resplandeciente de las suyas.

—¿Sabes? —se sacudió su brazo de encima—. No sé para qué te he preguntado nada.

No volvió a despedirse de él, simplemente se marchó.

* * *

 **11 de diciembre**

Ya habían concluido las dos semanas de prueba de Keith, por lo que ya no debía estar siempre pegado a Lance. A veces seguía tocándole trabajar junto a él, pero al no ser tan constante, podía sobrellevarlo mejor. No sólo a Lance, sino también aquello extraño (que no eran sentimientos) que le provocaba. Lo admitía: Lance tenía un polvazo. Pero no podía tenerlo con él, así que le tocaba aguantarse.

Aquella tarde estaba él pasando la mopa pero Pidge le había llamado para mostrarle otro de los ingenios que hacía con los ordenadores. Aquella chica era un prodigio, estaba seguro de que en cuanto se graduara se iría a la universidad que ella decidiera (se pelearían por ella) y no volvería a pisar aquel pueblo pequeño nunca más.

—Brillante —admitió él—. ¿Entonces para hacer inventario…?

—Exacto. Ya no tendremos que repetir todos esos códigos. Ehh, mira eso —dijo, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Un chico se aproximaba a la caja, por lo que Keith se puso tieso, listo para volver a lo suyo. Pero Pidge le estiró del brazo para hacerle volver con ella.

—Lo sentimos. La caja está cerrada —dijo rápidamente.

—Pero no lo indica…

—Estoy enseñándole el funcionamiento al nuevo empleado. Lo sentimos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —musitó Keith mientras veía al chico marchar con su carro a la única caja abierta además de aquella. Esto es, la de Shay.

—Ese chico es Hunk. Está perdidamente enamorado de Shay, pero Shay es incapaz de darse cuenta.

—Heteros —se le escapó un bufido mientras enarcaba las cejas.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —los ojos de Pidge rodaron hasta quedarse en blanco—. En fin. Tengo un plan genial para que acaben juntos. Mi hermano Matt vendrá la semana que viene por vacaciones, y él me ayudará a desarrollarlo pero tú… tú deberías unirte.

—Oh, no. No quiero tener nada que ver con.. nadie de aquí. Bastante tengo con que Lance incluyó mi nombre en el sorteo del amigo invisible y ahora tengo que hacerle un regalo a Coran, ¡no podría haber sido cualquier otra persona!

—¿A Coran? ¡Keith, se supone que no debes decirlo! —sin embargo, justo después de eso, sonrió—. Las probabilidades de que regalases a Coran eran del 35%, lo que demuestra que la estadística nunca falla. Y con esta confirmación ya tengo prácticamente la cadena completa, me encanta.

—Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes. ¿Qué crees que debería comprarle?

* * *

 **12 de diciembre**

—Keith, ¿estás muy ocupado? ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? —le preguntó Josh, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo.

El chico colocó una última pegatina del 30% de descuento antes de enfundarse la pistola etiquetadora en el bolsillo.

—Claro. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Acaba de llegar el camión del reparto y tenemos que entrar unos cuantos palets para los pasillo —le dijo Josh,

En el almacén estaba Lance.

—No sabía que ya estuvieras aquí —dijo Josh—. Había traído a Keith para que me ayudara.

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, el encargado del reparto comenzó a hablar mientras se les aproximaba:

—Ya está todo descargado. Sólo necesito una firma y… ¿Keith? No puedo creerlo. ¿Keith, eres tú?

La voz le resultaba conocida, pero no la terminó de ubicar. En cambio, cuando giró el rostro y le vio de frente, allí estaba él: Takashi Shirogane. Shiro. Su "hermano mayor" de la última familia de acogida con la que había estado. La última antes de decidir escapar. Y de todos ellos, era él la última persona con la que desearía haberse encontrado jamás.

Una auténtica lástima que su Chevy siguiera sin estar listo para arrancar.

—¿Keith? —le preguntó una vez estuvo literalmente frente a él. Preguntaba, aun cuando ya no necesitaba confirmación.

El aludido no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Sólo sabía que debía marcharse. Así que hizo eso: simplemente, echó a correr.

No supo que Shiro también tuvo la intención de seguirle. No supo que de no ser por Lance lo habría hecho. Lance, que se interpuso en su camino, mirándole con malos ojos y pulsando el botón de bloqueo de la puerta.

x.x.x

Se había llegado a plantear el hecho de marcharse en el primer autobús que saliera de Henrietta. Luego se había dado cuenta de que resultaría absurdo. Era mayor de edad. Por mucho que Shiro le hubiera reconocido aquello no significaba nada. No valía la pena perder el sueldo que aún no había cobrado del medio mes de noviembre y del último mes del año (más el plus por la campaña navideña) por habérselo encontrado. Aun así, de no haber estado en una situación tan límite, ya habría desaparecido de allí. Aquélla era su forma de ser.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, en la que se había resguardado cual conejo en su madriguera. Nunca antes le habían llamado desde que estaba allí y tal vez por eso, unido a la situación de estrés del momento, los golpes contra la madera le sobresaltaron.

Se levantó de la cama, en la que había estado sentado, y acudió a la puerta sin demasiada prisa. Tal vez por eso, cuando descorrió el pestillo una voz al otro lado le dijo:

—Keith… soy Lance.

Su acto reflejo fue cerrarlo de nuevo.

—¿En serio, Keith? —protestó.

Inspiró profundamente antes de volver a descorrerlo y abrir. Por un momento había temido que Lance viniera acompañado de Shiro, pero no fue así. Sólo era Lance.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras alzaba una bolsa de papel que tenía pinta estar llena de comida.

Keith abrió la boca para decir algo, si bien no sabía muy bien el qué. ¿Una protesta? ¿Una pregunta cargada de veneno? ¿Un simple lárgate ya? Pasaron los segundos y no había tomado una decisión; finalmente, ganó el hambre (que tenía desde hacía rato) y le dejó pasar.

Había apretado todos los sobrecitos de kétchup para impregnar las patatas fritas. Así le gustaban, y así se las comió, tratando de evitar la mirada de Lance que en todo rato estuvo puesta en él. Cuando se acabó de limpiar la boca de la salsa roja, decidió preguntarle:

—¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

—Vengo a la iglesia todos los domingos. Cuando te vi la primera vez por aquí me sorprendió, luego vi que ibas a la puerta trasera y recordé que había un par de habitaciones para alquilar.

—¿Vienes a la iglesia?

—Somos católicos en mi familia.

Entonces, Keith se decidió a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Una de mis hermanas pequeñas ha tenido algunos ataques de pánico. Cuando te marchaste del Voltron… parecías a punto de tener uno. He pensado que —esta vez fue Lance quien esquivó su mirada—. Que vendrías aquí a encerrarte y he considerado que igual tendrías hambre y te vendría bien la compañía y… eso.

Keith reflexionó por unos instantes para después optar por no decir nada y simplemente ofrecerle medio _muffin_.

—¿Entonces después de un ataque de pánico sueles comprarle comida basura a tu hermana?

—En realidad es helado de fresa y menta, ésa es su combinación favorita. Después…

—¿Qué después?

—Muchas veces vamos al autocine.

—¿Hay autocine en Henrietta? —preguntó un realmente sorprendido Keith.

—En realidad está entre Henrietta y Blacksburg.

Se hizo el silencio. De pronto, a Lance se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Te apetecería ir?

Estaban de suerte. Aquel día hacían El despertar de la fuerza. Calentaban motores para el estreno de Los últimos Jedi. Lance se motivó al descubrir que Keith había visto la saga y empezó a preguntarle por su opinión sobre ciertos aspectos y sus teorías, aunque acabó iniciando un monólogo mientras comenzaba la película. Al rato, se dio cuenta de que Keith se estaba empezando a dormir, cabeceaba y trataba de mantener la consciencia, pero al final perdió la batalla frente al sueño a media película. Cuando ya estaba profundamente dormido, Lance estiró el brazo para regular el asiento del copiloto, así Keith dormiría en una posición más horizontal. También le echó encima la manta de viaje que siempre llevaba y que tantas veces había cubierto a alguno de sus hermanos pequeños.

Cuando terminó la película, Lance arrancó el coche e inició el camino de vuelta. A medio camino, Keith se despertó. Al principio estaba desubicado, pero luego le miró, pestañeando y dijo:

—Ah, eres tú.

—Soy yo —Lance giró el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en la conducción. Sin embargo, Keith se le quedó mirando por más tiempo.

Cuando estaba de vuelta en su habitación, cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada y sus párpados se cerraron, vio de nuevo la sonrisa de Lance y con ella en mente, hizo descender su mano para acariciarse, por una vez con detenimiento y suavidad. La suavidad que suponía que debían tener las manos de

—Lance —se escapó de sus labios el nombre, entre los gemidos que trataba ahogar. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que

—Keith —decía Lance, la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la ducha, el agua que no corría ya por el grifo pero que goteaba por su cuerpo. La cortina estaba descorrida y podía verse reflejado en el espejo, sólo que en su mente,

 **ninguno estaba solo.**

* * *

 _Feliz año nuevo a todos quienes estén leyendo el capítulo :* Felices Reyes en concreto a mis queridas Diana y From._

 _He tratado de resumir lo que yo haría de normal en tres capítulos pero es que la vida no me da para más. Espero que aun así os haya conseguido agradar._

 _Nos vemos en el **ot** ro la **do**._


End file.
